What If… (GAM016)
What If... is the story of an angel who tries to trick a rich guy into giving up his job and all his money, so that the guy can focus on stalking his high school girlfriend instead. It's kind of like It's a Wonderful Life, except Jimmy Stewart is a highly successful businessman instead of a suicidal poor person, so it doesn't really make any sense, and also Clarence the Angel is an abusive drunk who is terrible at his job. It should have been called You Had a Wonderful Life. Type: Miracles Opening Phrase Where each week we sample another selection from Christian cinema in an effort to ensure that the new Star Wars movie isn't the worst flick we see this year. How Bad Was It? So, if you ever think to yourself "Man, I love A Christmas Carol, but I wish it was backwards. I wish it was about a kindly old gentleman who helped people and was successful in business and helped his community, who had a terrible dream and woke up as a piece of shit." If you were ever hoping for that, that's what this movie is: this movie is the backwards version of A Christmas Carol. It makes so little sense that I feel like they wrote all of the setup, and then they ran out of time for a movie. They were like, "Oh shit, we have ninety minutes, but we didn't get the part where he's supposed to change his mind." So they just added the last scene where he changes his mind anyways, and they were like, "Good. Good. Put it out, they'll watch it." Best Worst Not yet established as a bit. Notes *Check out Marsh on Be Reasonable and Skeptics with a K. *Not to be confused with What If (2013) with Daniel Radcliffe. *Noah is wrong about The Force Awakens. *The part of the "Big City" is played by Grand Rapids, Michigan. Jokes *"You have her as well saying to him, 'What if you don't come back? What if it's one of those moments'...' and she paused for a long time, because both she and the scriptwriter are trying not to say 'a Sliding Doors moment.' Cause that's clearly what they're trying to do; it's like 'Oh God, I can't think of another metaphor to use, we'll just let this ellipses off into nothing.'" (16:53) *"Which, by the way—I looked it up—Toby Mack is a Christian hip-hop artist, which is the worst present you could possibly give someone. If someone wanted to punish me for something, they would get me tickets to a Toby Mack concert. Well, you can make it worse, because he gets them two tickets, so the daughter gets to go with her boyfriend: don't worry, you'll be chaperoned by both of your parents sitting two rows behind you. 'The mom's are going to be there, so keep it to mouth stuff.' Also, it's not even just 'You can take your boyfriend', it's 'I set you up with a guy.' Is there any girl in the fuckin' world that would actually be happy if dad came home and said, 'I set you up on a date a Christian hip-hop artist. Your mom is going to be sitting two fuckin' rows behind you.' Well, apparently in the minds of the script writers, that's all it takes for a daughter to forgive you for forgetting her name." (1:40:32) Interstitials *Calling the women we dated 15 ½ years ago. (5:47) *Cliff tries a "What If…" on Heath (1:37:29) *Eli attempts to say "nuclear."(1:38:34) Tropes *Jingly Keys! *Disappointing Christian Celebrity *Heroes are Villains, Villains are Heroes Links *Episode on Audioboom *Film on YouTube *IMDB Category:Episodes Category:Special Guests Category:Michael Marshall Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Eli Bosnick Category:Kevin Sorbo